Delicate
by iorwen
Summary: One of my first Jacket fics written while the mini arc aired and while listening to lots of sad music. Mainly inspired by Damien Rice. Jack and Juliet form a bond while Jack is held in the Hydra chp 11 up
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Delicate  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing: **Jack/Juliet  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost or its characters.  
**W.I.P.**

Juliet entered the Hydra, a turkey dinner balanced on her arm.  
"I brought you dinner Jack," she said placing the plate on the big metal table, "It's almost Christmas and I'm working on a new cranberry sauce, you get to be my guinea pig."

Jack's eyes fluttered open and he dragged himself up from the corner he was scrunched into. Jack walked up to the table, his dark hazel eyes never once leaving Juliet's clear blue ones. His arm went out and with a smash the plate hit the wall before falling to pieces on the floor. Juliet sighed.

"Okay," she said in a long drawn out breath, "Perhaps guinea pig was a poor choice of words."  
She smiled at Jack and despite himself he smiled too, a thin line of a smile, his lips barely curved up at the corner.  
"You know," Juliet said bending over to pick up the broken pieces, "That's the second plate you've broken. You've ruined my china set for sure now."  
"I'm sure you can put the pieces back," Jack finally spoke.  
"Oh, I'm not interested in fixing things Jack, that's who you are," Juliet said knowing the words would cut through him. But seeing the moment of hurt in his eyes, the moment before he managed to deflect it, stung her core.  
"I'll get you another plate," Juliet said and walked out.  
…..

Juliet struggled with sleep. It wasn't anything new. Her demons, her doubts, often kept her awake at night. Only now it was Jack. The look on his face when she spat Sarah's words back at him, accusing him of needing to fix things. That look was delicate. Jack went all soft then, not drowning in sorrow like before, just sad.

Juliet tossed in her bed. Sometimes she thought she was getting close but then she felt the wall going back up. The invisible wall between them that was thicker than the glass that usually separated them. The distance was learning to grow and she didn't know how to find her way through it.  
….

"Here," Juliet pushed a plate in front of Jack as he sat back in his corner, "It's only a leftover turkey sandwich but I snuck in a beer."

Jack noticed the sandwich was on a paper plate this time. He chuckled inwardly and to Juliet's surprise he took the can from her hand. His long fingers lightly grazed over hers. She felt the connection, she thinks he felt it too; the tiny electrical current, because he paused before letting go.

"So you thought about what you might want for Christmas Jack?" she asked as he drank form the rim of the tin can. His eyes shot up, starring deeply into her face, a penetrating gaze.  
"I mean besides the obvious," Juliet said, acknowledging the absurdity of her question.  
Jack was silent, but she gained her victory as he took his first bite, chewing the sandwich slowly, savoring the taste of food again. Juliet smiled and the honest joy in her face lit the room and him. He sat up straight.  
"What do you want?" he asked her.  
"Me?" she seemed surprised by his sudden engagement and she wished desperately that Ben wasn't outside in his hovel watching them. She wanted to be alone, to take her time with Jack. Not because she was scared but because their relationship was delicate.  
"I want a red dress," she told him inching a little closer to him. Her back up against the cold steel wall that he too rested against.

Jack looked at her sideways, "Why?"  
"To look pretty in, why else?"  
Then he did it. Jack managed to shock her. To say something she secretly longed to hear but never expected to come from his lips.  
"You don't need a dress to look pretty."  
Juliet turned and stared at him. Their faces were close, mere inches apart. At times like these, though they were rare, Juliet thought Jack wanted her to touch him, but before her hand could go out, he'd turn away from her, looking into the distance.  
"Why red?" he asked, his way of securing the comfortable distance again.  
"Because it's not allowed here," Juliet said, "Because He doesn't like it."

Jack didn't ask who He was. Maybe he assumed it was Ben she was speaking of, or maybe he just knew she wouldn't tell him.  
"Do you always do what He wants?" Jack asked.  
"Not always," she said standing up and stretching.  
Jack looked up at her and handed her the empty beer can. She bent down to pick up the plate and leaned in close to his ear, "For instance," she whispered pausing to be sure she had his attention, "Underneath these drab khakis, I'm wearing a black lace thong.


	2. Chapter 2

Cpt 2

Juliet woke to the buzzing sound of her alarm. She could barely get out of bed, another sleepless night thinking of Jack. Thinking of what she was doing to him. Juliet stepped into her bathroom and ran the cold water. Splashing it across her face she shivered slightly as she looked up from the sink to the mirror that hung on the wall. She stared at herself, at who she had become. Juliet was slipping, the tears coming more frequently these days. She felt like a circus act without a safety net. Falling into the abyss.  
"Now don't cry girl," she chastised her own reflection, "After all you raised your hand for the assignment."  
….

Juliet went about her day in a haze, performing her tasks in a trance. Only Sawyer's smirk and "Barbie with a gun," comment penetrated her coma like state. She almost liked him, his resilience.

It was evening now, as she headed to the Hydra. Her heart beat fast in anticipation of seeing Jack.  
"Julie," Ben stopped her, just outside the entrance.  
"Yes Ben?" she said curtly. She wanted to spit in his face but she was afraid of what that might bring, so she smiled passively instead.  
"You'll have to watch the cameras tonight," he told her.  
"Why?" she asked.  
"There's something I have to do. Something I have to take care of," Ben explained.  
"Fine," she answered her hand on the entrance door.  
"Aren't you going to ask me what it is I have to do?" Ben asked with a half curious look on his face.  
"Would you tell me if I did?" Juliet asked but Ben just smirked and walked away.

Juliet took a deep breath and walked in. She went first to the room with the cameras. Sawyer and Kate were talking and eating fish biscuits, but she wasn't interested in their conversation so she turned the microphone off. Jack was doing push ups in the centre of the room. She watched as his muscles flexed, the veins in his arms strained as he lifted his body weight up and down. A bead of sweat slid from his forehead and hung at the tip of his nose before falling to the floor. Juliet traced the lines of his face on the screen as she smiled to herself.

"Hey," Juliet said twenty minutes later after she composed herself.  
Jack stood up and wiped his brow with the back of his arm. He nodded at her through the glass.  
"I brought you some food," she told him opening the door and walking inside, "I see you've been working up an appetite."  
"Not much else to do around here," he said going straight to the water bottle and gulping its contents down.  
"I'll bring you a book next time," she said and slid onto the table. Jack sat beside her. She could smell his musty scent and she inhaled deeply.  
"What are you going to bring me? Dostoevsky?"  
"Why? Do you like him?" Juliet asked.  
Jack laughed, "Did you know Hemingway was jealous of Dostoevsky?"  
Juliet looked at him, her eyebrow raised in quizzical thought, "No, I didn't know that."  
Jack laughed as he shook his head, "Neither did I. someone told me that recently."  
"Ahh," Juliet said, "I prefer Stephen King myself."  
"John Grisham," Jack said and they both chuckled in unison before falling into an uncomfortable silence.

"Juliet," Jack spoke. It was the first time he used her name and she closed her eyes, savouring the sound of his voice as he formed the word.  
"Yes Jack?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course Jack. You can ask me anything," she said and he starred long and hard into her eyes before continuing. He looked up at the camera pointed at them and hesitated.  
"It's okay. He's not there. It's just you and me tonight," she reassured him.  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked. He asked it softly, searching her face for answers, not like the other times when he demanded to know in anger.

Juliet's heart broke, "I can't tell you that Jack."  
"I meant why you? Why are you here? Why are you doing what He wants you too? Did you grow up on this island too?"  
"Wow," Juliet said and slid off the table. She began to pace the floor in front of him, "That's more than one question Jack."  
"So tell me what you can. What you want to," he said standing up and placing his hand on her arm to still her.  
She looked up at him. She didn't want to deny him and she felt herself giving in to him. The emotions welling up inside her, threatening to spill out.  
"He said I wasn't quite what He wanted, not quite perfect but He liked the way I fought," she began.

Jack scrunched his brow up trying to understand her, trying to encourage her to go on but she was shaking. Her body trembled with her own anger at Him, at herself.  
"So I thanked him, can you believe that?" she said, choking on the words and rubbing her eyes furiously trying to keep the tears from coming.

"So you weren't born here?" Jack asked her. She shook her head.  
"Do you think you're the only one with a "this is your life" file sitting on His desk?" she spat.  
Juliet resented Jack at that moment. Resented his ability to dig deep into her where she buried her feelings so long ago. Yet she finally felt her true self again or at least glimmers of it.  
"Juliet," Jack said walking up to her, his shadow falling over her body, wrapping her in his warmth. She looked up at him and ached for his touch, willing him closer. Jack's hand came up and pushed a strand of her hair from her face.  
"Juliet!" Ben's voice came and she and Jack jumped at the sound. She slowly turned to face him on the other side.  
"Come here Juliet," Ben said calmly but sternly. Juliet did as she was told.


	3. Chapter 3

Cpt 3

Juliet observed Sawyer as he wheeled the barrow full of rocks away from Kate. She smiled at the way he kept turning back to look at Kate. To make sure she was okay. He wasn't all bad, Juliet thought as she stretched in the noon day sun.  
It had been three days since she last saw Jack, when Ben had walked in on their moment. Juliet closed her eyes, trying to recall Jack's touch as he swept her hair away.

"I'm putting you on Sawyer duty for awhile," Ben had told her.  
"Why?" she asked although she knew the answer.  
She was getting too close to Jack. She could feel his magnetic pull, drawing her in. Ben could feel it too.  
"I think you need a change. A break for now," Ben said.  
"I'd like to break you. In two. Smash your face in," Juliet thought.  
"Okay," she replied and walked away.  
She thought it wouldn't be this hard. This hard to be away from him. But Jack was her gateway, opening her gilded cage, teasing her to come out. And she wanted to fly now. No, she thought, she always wanted that for herself. Jack wasn't freedom; he only held the mirror up so she could see it for herself. But oh, how beautiful those hands of his were as he did it.  
…..

"Hello Jack," Ben said through the glass wall. Jack stood up, tall and erect, defiant.  
"Where's Juliet?" he asked.  
Ben smiled, his head tilted in thought. It hadn't escaped him that Jack had stopped asking for Kate and was now asking for Juliet.  
"She's busy Jack," Ben told him.  
Jack marched up to the glass, glaring at the man opposite him.  
"Did you hurt her?" he demanded to know.  
"Now why would I do that?" Ben asked calmly as Jack raged on the other side.  
"Because she," but Jack's voice trailed off, his eyes cast downward. He ran his hand over his head.  
"She's fine Jack. You'll see her again when the time comes."  
"I want to see her now!" Jack yelled, his fist pounding on the window, making the glass tremble, thundering to match his anger.  
Ben flinched but only for a second, for a split second he quaked. Then he was calm again, a smile across his face.  
"I like the way you fight," Ben said.  
Jack's face shot up at the familiar words. The words she told him He had said to her. Jack gave a slight snort.  
"Am I supposed to thank you for that?"  
"Only if you want to Jack," Ben explained.  
"You'll never have my gratitude," Jack said and walked away from him to the back of his cell.  
"You think," Ben started then corrected himself with a shake of his head, "No, you're sure you know what is true." Ben paused waiting to see if Jack would turn around but he continued to face the wall, his back to Ben.  
"But you're starving here in some deep mystery Jack, you're starving. But I can feed you. I can teach you something new."  
…..

It was late in the evening as Juliet shivered in the cold air, hidden by the trees. She bided her time, waiting for her moment.  
"He's sleeping so he won't be much trouble, focus on the caves instead," Ben said.  
"Yes Sir," Alex replied.  
Ben smiled and touched her face; she recoiled slightly before giving in.  
"Please, I keep telling you to call me Ben," he said.  
"Goodnight Ben," Alex said wrapping her sweater tightly around her as he left for his home.  
"Psst," Juliet called then put her finger to her lips.  
"Juliet? You know you're not supposed to be here," Alex whispered.  
"I just want to see him. Only for a minute, please?"  
"Ben says you're supposed to take a break from Jack."  
"Like you were supposed to take a break from Karl? Has he let you see him yet?" Juliet asked knowing just how to manipulate the young teenager.  
"Okay, but just for a minute," Alex agreed.  
"And you won't say a word?" Juliet asked.  
Alex shook her head and led the way in.  
….

Juliet opened the steel door as softly as she could. Jack was sprawled out on his side, atop the metal table of his room. His chest rose and fell softly as his eyes fluttered behind their lids. Juliet stared, wondering what he dreamt of. Did he dream of home? Of freedom? Of her?  
She yearned to touch him, the desire taking over her and she reached out tentatively. Her hand went over his leg at the foot of where he lay. He was deep in sleep and didn't feel her as she inched up his thigh till her hand rested on his hip.  
"Jack?" she whispered, leaning over him, her hair draping over his face. Jack mumbled something and turned onto his back. Juliet remembered reading in his file that Jack talked in his sleep, but she couldn't make out what he had just said. She watched him as his right hand came to rest on his stomach, his left lay open, palm up beside her. Her finger traced his life line softly before she bent down, her lips hovering above his. She wanted so badly to taste him but her courage failed her and she stood back up.  
"Goodnight Jack," she whispered, "If you dream, dream of me."


	4. Chapter 4

Cpt 4

Juliet looked in the mirror, pinning her hair up for the day. Another day without Jack. It was eight days now since Ben's imposed break. She fought back the tears, looking into the reflection, avoiding the truth that stared back at her. Who are you? It called out to her. Did she even know anymore? She felt she had lost something she could no longer replace, herself. Then she thought of Jack, his struggle to keep himself and hope was renewed.  
…..

"Good morning Jack," Ben said through the glass wall, pulling up a chair and sitting straight backed in it. His posture was perfect. Jack's was hunched over his knees in the corner.  
"What do you want?" Jack scowled.  
"To see how you are," Ben replied.  
Jack didn't respond. He leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling.  
"Where's Juliet?" he finally asked although he didn't expect an answer.  
"She's with Sawyer," Ben told him, "She's been with Sawyer everyday since she left you. She likes him."

Jack looked hard at Ben. He knew Ben was playing him but the jealousy burned through him anyway. Like a green lit candle in the pit of his stomach.  
"Sawyer's," Ben started, "Well, Sawyer's Sawyer. You know how women respond to him. Don't you Jack?"  
Jack stood up, walking up to the glass and bent at the knees to be eye level with Ben.  
"I want to see her," he said.  
"Now who would that be Jack? Juliet or Kate?"  
Jack stood straight, the tension stiffening his muscles. He clenched his fists, the knuckles turning white from the pressure.  
"Just let me see her," he said, his voice weakening like a child's.  
"Juliet is not what you think Jack. You can't win her to your side. She's a broken little girl inside," Ben said and stood up, the chair scratching against the metal floor as he pushed it away from him. Ben's eyes grew dark and sinister.  
"I did that Jack," he said taking full delight in his words, "I shattered her into a million little pieces and you can't fix her."  
…..

"Hey Alex," Juliet said as she climbed the metal ladder into the control room in the late evening.  
"Oh no, not again Juliet. He'll find out, I can't let you in to see Jack," the girl said, turning from the cameras and blocking the doorway into the Hydra.  
"Yes you can Alex. I'd do it for you," Juliet pleaded.  
"No you wouldn't. In fact you didn't. You never once helped me to see Karl."  
"You're right," Juliet said bowing her head in shame, "I'm sorry."  
Alex let out a deep breath then seeing a defeated Juliet about to leave, put out her hand to stop her.  
"Five minutes, but that's all or we risk being caught," she told an already smiling Juliet.  
"Thank you Alex, thank you."

Juliet stepped into the Hydra station. Jack immediately jumped to his feet.  
"Juliet," he said pressing his palms to the glass. Her hands went up to meet his. She could feel his energy penetrating the wall. She quickly opened up the door and entered the room. They ran to each other but stopped short of touching, not quite sure where their boundaries should be.  
"He let you come see me finally," Jack said.  
Juliet shook her head, "No, he doesn't know I'm here. I just wanted to be sure were doing okay."  
"I'm fine. He said you were with Sawyer," Jack said stiffly.  
"My new duties," Juliet said.  
"Oh?" Jack asked.  
"It's not the same thing Jack," she said catching the hint of jealousy in his voice. She giggled slightly and her cheeks felt hot and flushed. She felt young again. "I never made him soup you know."  
Jack laughed, "It's probably a good thing, Sawyer'd only throw it in your face."  
"As oppose to smashing it against the wall like you?"  
Jack ran his hand over his head and looked sheepishly away from her. "Yeah," he whispered.  
"Jack,"  
"Juliet," they said in unison then burst into nervous laughter.  
"You first," Juliet said.  
"No, you go ahead, ladies first," Jack told her.  
"Ahh but you're the guest," she said but Jack looked at her, his brow scrunched up.  
"Okay, not exactly a guest, but you know what I mean," Juliet told him as she gazed into his tired eyes, waiting to hear him speak. It wasn't that she was so eager to hear what he has to say. Only that she longed to hear his voice. To take the sound of his words with her until the next time she could be with him. She would be content just to be near him, watching as his eyes squinted with his laughter, counting the lines that formed at the corners. She ached to step closer, to enter his proximity, to smell his skin, to back in his body heat. Jack took a step closer to her but when he did she stepped back, afraid.  
"Did he hurt you?" Jack asked.  
"Who Ben? No. He likes to be in control that's all. He's like you in that way."  
Jack's face clouded over.  
"He's nothing like me," Jack barked but then quickly lowered his voice as Juliet took another step back, hitting the wall.  
"I'd never tell you what to do," Jack said, "I'd never tell you what to think or tell you what to wear."  
Juliet looked up into his eyes. They were soft, non- threatening but focused. He wanted her to hear him, to truly hear him.  
"I'd never break you Juliet, never shatter you into pieces."  
Jack was so close to her now, she could feel his breath on her face. His arms were on either side, palms up above her shoulders against the wall. But instead of feeling pinned, Juliet felt free. Freer than anytime before. She tilted her head to meet his face.  
"Jack," she whispered before closing her eyes, her lips slightly parted in anticipation. Jack bent his head; his lips barely grazed her own before Alex pounded on the glass.  
"Juliet! He's coming; you've got to go now!"  
Juliet quickly entangled herself from beneath Jack and rushed out the door. Jack pounded on the glass.  
"You don't have to leave Juliet; all you have to do is choose. All you have to do is choose me."


	5. Chapter 5

Cpt 5

"Tell me Juliet," Jack said, his one hand cuffed to the surgical table, his other firmly around her wrist, "Who am I here to save?"  
Juliet stared into the eyes of a determined Jack. He had been both kind and cruel to her that day and she wasn't sure which Jack was starring back at her now. She wanted to tell him, just pour out the whole truth, smash Ben's big plans and destroy them. Juliet's eyes clouded with tears and she fought them back as she stood up and turned from Jack.

"Don't walk away from me," Jack demanded as he stood from his chair. He reached out and grabbed Juliet above her elbow, turning her and yanking her back to face him.  
"Jack don't," she pleaded but his look was intense as he tangled his fingers in the back of her loosely tied hair. He pulled her forward as he cupped her cheek roughly. Juliet gave a slight whimper as Jack's mouth found hers, his lips covering her own. His mouth was dry at first, days of not enough water taking its toll on his skin, but as they moved over the tenderness of Juliet's lips his mouth grew moister. Jack's free hand slid down to her neck, his thumb resting dangerously at the hollow of her collar bone. He could easily be choking her as kissing her and it turned her on thinking about it. The danger. It excited her, why?

Juliet sighed as she felt his tongue move forward, searching deep and aggressively, urging her to give in. She had waited so long for Jack's kiss, for something to happen, something like this. Now that it was, now that her body was pressed close to his, now that his stubble scratched at her cheek, she wasn't quite sure of it. Not quite sure what to do.  
"Jack," she said but it was muffled by his kiss as he took more of her in. Juliet's hands went to his hips. She wrapped her fingers into his belt loops and pulled his groin into hers. Jack groaned but stepped back leaving her confused until she realized why he stopped as the door opened and Tom stepped in.  
"I'm here to take Jack back," he said, "Ben would like you to return to work Juliet."  
Juliet looked back at Jack who was licking his lips. He nodded reassuringly and she left in silence.  
….

Juliet walked quickly back to the neighborhood, her head down to avoid any stares. She felt like everyone knew what she and Jack had done, what they might have done if Tom hadn't come in; and with Colleen dead beside them. She felt their judgmental stares pierce through her, only no one knew. No one stared, except one.  
"You don't actually think he cares about you?" Ben asked her just before she reached her home. Juliet raised her eyes to look at him.  
"Do you?" he asked.  
Juliet stood silent but defiant.  
"He only kissed you to get you to trust him. He's trying to best you at your own game."  
"Not my game Ben, yours," she said as she opened her front door.  
"Still," Ben said before she walked inside, "You were nothing but meat."  
….  
Juliet walked into the Hydra the next morning, Jack's breakfast in hand, Ben's words pounding through her brain.  
"Hey," Jack said softly as she walked in.  
"Good morning Jack," she said coldly.  
Jack felt the shift immediately. It was Juliet's turn to put up the wall.  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked.  
"Nothing," she replied, "In fact it's a wonderful morning. For once I didn't burn the muffins."  
Jack looked at the plate of blueberry muffins still steaming warm.  
"I don't understand," he said.  
"Understand what?"  
"Why are you being like this? Was it the kiss?" he asked, his forehead scrunched in confusion, "I thought that's what you wanted, that you liked it."  
Juliet's shoulders trembled as her emotions broke her icy demeanor. She was never good at hiding them, never quite mastered Ben's skilful level.  
"How could you?" she cried but Jack stood more confused than ever.  
"How could I what?" he asked and reached out to her but she slapped his hand away.  
"How could you try and take my sorrow when you know you didn't mean it?" she spat, "Was it revenge? Or was it like he said? Were you trying to play me?"  
"I don't know what Ben told you but the only one playing games here is him," Jack yelled.  
"Juliet," his voice softened as she shook her head.  
"I thought with you," she said looking into his eyes, "I wouldn't have to keep hiding."  
"You don't," Jack said.  
But there was a veil of pain and doubt between them as she ran for the door.  
"Juliet, don't you see what he's trying to do to you? He likes tearing you down. He like's killing you after you've already died inside," Jack said desperate to get through to her.  
"I don't know anymore," Juliet said but she opened the door and walked away. Away from Jack and towards Ben.


	6. Chapter 6

Chp 6

Jack could smell the herbal sweetness of Juliet's shampoo as she bent her head down, her hair falling across his face.  
"Juliet," he murmured before her lips hushed his, her fingers soothing his brow. Jack opened his mouth, ready to receive her kiss when he woke, his back flat on the cold steel table. He groaned as he sat up. He was hard as he looked down on himself. Jack's hand went over his face, shaking the sleep from himself, shaking the dream. Too bad it wasn't as easy to shake her off.

He stood up and paced the floor. Why should she consume his waking and sleeping thoughts? She held him captive, kept answers from him, kept everything from him, including herself. He wanted to hate her. Sometimes he did. Moments like these, where he had nothing but time to rationalize his feelings away. If she didn't know that kiss was real than why should he try? Why should he care if Ben wanted to play puppeteer and pull her strings? He had to take care of himself. Figure a way out of this. It was every man for himself. To hell with Juliet, Jack thought. If only he could get the taste of her out of his mouth.  
….

"Juliet," Amelia called out, knocking softly on Juliet's bedroom door, "May I come in dear?"  
Juliet hugged her pillow and turned to face the wall.  
"Ben tells me you're not feeling well this morning," the older woman walked in, sitting softly on the bed.  
"It's nothing," Juliet said.  
"Nothing medical you mean," Amelia said and stared at the huddled figure beneath the blankets.  
Juliet looked over her shoulder at the woman before sitting up in bed.  
"I'm fine Amelia," she said, "Really."  
"Of course you are dear," she said, "But you could tell me if you weren't, you know that."  
"It's just," Juliet started but struggled to find the words.  
"He's a handsome man. Brave too from what I hear," the older woman said. Juliet blushed slightly.  
"I don't know what to do," Juliet cried.  
"Yes you do," Amelia stated firmly, "I always admired your tenacity. Secretly loved watching you fight to hold onto your individuality."  
Juliet shook her head, "Well I wasn't very good at it, not unless you were around giving me courage."  
"Nonsense," Amelia stated then gave Juliet a stern look. She took her hands in hers and held them tight, making sure she had Juliet's full attention.  
"Juliet. You must learn to stand up for yourself because I can't always be around."  
"I'm scared," Juliet admitted.  
"Of Jack?" Amelia asked.  
"Of myself. Of being wrong about him."  
"Every step that you take could lead to the biggest mistake of your life. Or your greatest happiness," Amelia told her.  
"But if I choose him. If I do what my heart tells me to and it's wrong. If Ben's right," Juliet cried, "And I throw all this away."  
"That's the risk that you take Juliet."  
"What if it's too high a risk?"  
"Only you can decide that," Amelia said and stood up. She paused as she got to the door and turned to look at Juliet still lying in bed.  
"Now get up and get dressed Juliet. You've been everybody else's girl, it's time you were your own."  
….

"Hello Jack," Ben said from the other side of the glass wall.  
Jack stood his shoulders up against the far wall, a blank expression on his face.  
"Tell me, how did you sleep? Did you have any nice dreams?" Ben asked. Jack's eyes closed into slits.  
"What do you want?" he asked for the hundredth time.  
"You saw those x-rays," Ben said and Jack stood up straight, his interest peaked, waiting for more.  
"Tell me your professional opinion."  
"Are they yours?" Jack asked.  
"Over here, anyone's pain is everyone's pain," Ben said.  
Jack rolled his eyes and let out a breath of frustration.  
"My professional opinion?" Jack said.  
"Yes Jack," Ben answered.  
"If you don't give me what I want, you and your camp will be feeling a lot more community pain."  
"Is that so Jack?"  
"Yeah, you see you need me. I get that now. And judging by those x-rays, you need me pretty damn bad. So who has all the power now Benjamin?"  
"I could always use her to get to you. Why do you think she's here anyway?" Ben asked.  
"Sawyer would never let you touch Kate," Jack growled back.  
"I wasn't talking about Kate, Jack," Ben said.  
Jack laughed, "I don't care about her, isn't that what you told her?"  
Ben smiled at Jack, a self appreciating smile, and walked away.  
….

Juliet walked into the Hydra, her heart beat so loudly she could almost hear it echoing in the stillness of the room. Jack sat in the corner watching her, trying to remain aloof. She put the plate of food down on the table and turned, quietly away from him. He wanted to let her go, knew it was best. Knew she was a liability, knew she was a risk.

"Juliet wait," he heard the words leave his mouth before he could stop them.  
She stood frozen at the door. Hr back remained to him as Jack got to his feet and walked towards her.  
"Don't turn around," she told herself. As long as she didn't look into his eyes she could fight her feelings for him. Jack put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Look at me," he whispered but she starred hard at the space in front of her.  
"Look at me," Jack said more forcefully as he spun her around.  
She reached out to steady herself and her hands fell against his chest. Her palm covered his heart and she could feel it beating hard and fast. Juliet raised her eyes slowly to his face. Jack stared at her before his fingers softly touched her lips. Suddenly she felt the nakedness of her mouth, bare of the kiss he put there before.  
"Jack," she said her lips moving against the tips of his fingers. He bent his head down and kissed her forehead tenderly before moving to her cheek, his breath falling softly over her.  
"Jack please," she said.  
"Shh," he whispered, "There's still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed yet."


	7. Chapter 7

Chp 7

Juliet closed her eyes, letting the tears escape and run down the sides of her face. Jack could taste their salty liquid as his lips continued to slide over her skin.  
"Jack wait," she begged him but his hands were on her, exploring her, pulling her into him.  
"We can't do this," she said and pushed him off her.  
"Don't Juliet," Jack said running his hand over his head, the short hairs growing and rustling through his fingers.  
"Jack," she pleaded wanting so desperately for him to understand.  
He placed his hands on his hips, the way he was inclined to do whenever he was angry or frustrated.  
"Don't throw my love around," he yelled before he even realized he said the word. Well, he thought, it was too late to take it back now. Besides, Jack wanted to force the issue, wanted to get a reaction from Juliet.  
Juliet wasn't even shaken by the comment; she was prepared, by Ben, for Jack's words.

"He'll tell you he loves you," Ben had said, "Because he knows you're so desperate to hear it. But he doesn't mean it. How could he Juliet? He doesn't even know you."

Juliet stared at Jack, her anger boiling over.  
"Don't love me quite so fiercely now, when you know you're not even sure," she spat back viciously.  
"Now you're telling me how I feel?" Jack asked.  
"I know you Jack Sheppard," she said.  
"You think because you read a bunch of facts in some stupid file that you know me?" he asked in anger, "You don't know me!"  
"And you don't know me," Juliet cried. She staggered back; the emotions making her head spin. She reached her arm back to steady herself against the wall. Jack watched her sway but did nothing to help her. He was tired of trying.  
"Did you know I was picked, by Ben, to come to you that first day?" she asked.  
"So?" Jack said.  
"Do you know why Jack?"  
Jack shook his head.  
"Because he thought I was your type. Because he thought I'd remind you of Sarah."  
Jack froze at the mention of his ex wife's name. Juliet could sense the new tension coursing through his veins.  
"And who do I remind you of Juliet?"  
"Sorry?"  
"Do you think Ben didn't have a plan for you?" he asked with a sarcastic snort.  
Juliet shook her head, "You were never my type Jack."  
She left then, quickly leaving through the steel door, not daring to look back to see the hurt in Jack's eyes at the lie she just told.  
……

"Sawyer," Juliet whispered before the sun came up, "Sawyer wake up," she dared to say a little louder.  
"Well if it isn't Barbie come to give me my wake up call."  
"Be quiet and listen," she said.  
"Why should I listen to anything you?"  
"Ssh!" she said sternly looking over her shoulder at Kate who remained asleep.  
"Your friends, they're coming for you," she said.  
"What?" Sawyer asked grabbing the bars of the cage and staring at her.  
"We have cameras everywhere, it was my turn to watch and I saw them coming for you. Pickett will be here soon to open your cages for work. You'll have to take Kate and run south towards them."  
"Towards who?" Sawyer asked confused and a little annoyed.  
"Towards Sayid and Locke," Juliet said, "Look, I have to go. I'll tell Ben I fell asleep and didn't see them till it was too late," she explained before turning to head back.  
"Why are you doing this?" the Southerner asked.  
"Because, they're going to kill you soon and I don't want that. Because I like the way you fight," she said.  
"What about Jack?" Sawyer called after her but she was already gone.  
……

"Get up Jack," Tom said pounding on the glass before walking inside his room.  
Jack stood up, his back against the wall.  
"What do you want?" Jack asked.  
"Turn around Jack and put your hands behind you," Tom explained. He was surprised not to get any resistance. Jack obeyed with not even the slightest argument. Tom tied his wrists securely but not too tightly with rope.  
"Can you crouch down a bit Jack; I'm going to have to put the bag over your head."  
"Why? Where are you taking me?"  
"To the infirmary Jack. Ben would like to see you."

Jack let himself be led when suddenly a high pitched alarm filled the outside air. It was unlike the alarm that rang before when Jack was first taken out. This time it was more piercing and whirling like the sound of a police car racing through the night. Tom stopped, unsure of what to do and Jack felt it, felt his uncertainty.  
"What's happening?" Jack asked but Tom ignored him.  
…..

"Come on Freckles," Sawyer said after punching Pickett till he was down on the ground, "This is our cue."  
"Our cue for what?" Kate asked confused and scared, barely able to hear Sawyer over the blaring alarm.  
"Our cue to run," he shouted before grabbing her hand and tugging her along. Sawyer ran south hoping Juliet was telling the truth and Sayid was coming.

"Look, there they are," Locke said spotting Sawyer and Kate in the distance.  
"Run Sawyer," Sayid shouted as he held his gun out, pointed at the Others who were close behind his friends.

Ben and Juliet ran from the infirmary.  
"Go get Jack and bring him here, do you understand Juliet?" Ben said. She nodded as she watched Ben run to the cages. When he was out of sight she ran with all her might up behind Tom and hit him in between his shoulder blades. She hit him hard and he went down, crumpling to the floor. She pulled the bag from Jack's head.  
"Juliet, what's going on?" Jack asked.  
"Your friends, Sayid and the rest, they're here to rescue you, Kate and Sawyer," Juliet said as she frantically untied his binds.  
"Now go Jack, run," she said pushing him in the right direction.  
"Come with me," Jack said.  
"I can't Jack," she cried.  
"Yes you can, come with me," he begged.  
Juliet grabbed his face in her hands.  
"I love how you are, how you always try and fix things. Never change that Jack," she said and kissed him hard on the lips, "Now go before Ben comes back."  
"Juliet," Jack pleaded but knew there was no time, he could already see Picket, bloody but armed, and with his companion heading his way.

"Doc!"  
Jack turned around and saw Sawyer crying out to him. He was with Kate and Locke, Paulo, Charlie and Sayid. He turned once more to look at Juliet. She grabbed his arm.  
"Go Jack," she said about to give him a push when a shot rang out. Another soon followed from the opposite direction.  
"Jack!" Kate screamed as Sayid fell to his knees, blood pouring out of his stomach. Jack started to run when he heard Ben's voice.  
"Juliet's been hit," Ben said.  
Jack froze in the space between his friends and the Others. He was almost afraid to turn around. He hadn't noticed the bullet that grazed past him from Paulo's gun. The bullet that hit Juliet in the chest. But he did turn around and he saw her lying on the dirty ground, Ben cradling her head in his arms.

"You can't save both of them Jack," Ben said.  
Jack looked back at his friends; Locke and Charlie were struggling to put pressure on Sayid's wound, trying to keep the blood from pouring forth.  
"Jack," Kate cried not understanding his hesitation.  
He looked back at Ben, looked down as Juliet gasped for air.  
"The time has come Jack," Ben said, "The time for you to choose."


	8. Chapter 8

Cpt 8

"Doc!" Sawyer cried out, "Sayid's bad."  
Jack looked over at his friends, even from the distance he could see Sayid fading. He turned his head and watched as Juliet continued to gasp for air. He knew the bullet must have hit and collapsed her lung. Ben held her, propped up on his lap, his hand putting pressure on the wound. Juliet's arms were outstretched, her hands in fists fighting the pain. Ben stared intently at Jack.

"Jack please!" Kate screamed.  
He looked at her, tears running down her cheek, fear and confusion on her face. Jack couldn't bare that look and began to run forward towards her. Towards Sayid.

"How many Jack," Ben said raising his voice so Jack would be sure to hear him, "How many men fell where you promised to stand guard?"  
Jack stopped once again.  
"The marshal, Boone, Shannon, Libby," Ben said then deepened his voice, "Ana Lucia."  
Jack turned slowly to face Ben.  
"Can you really turn your back on her? Can you live with yourself knowing Juliet fell too?"  
Jack's eyes clouded with tears. He shook his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. When his vision cleared he saw that Juliet's fist had unraveled, her hand open towards him. He ran, ran as fast as he could.

"Juliet," he whispered as he fell to his knees.   
Ben suppressed his smile of victory as Jack hovered over him, looking at her wound.  
"Jack!" Kate called but he didn't look back. Jack had made his choice, and it was final. Pickett and Tom were already picking Juliet up and taking her back to the infirmary, Jack following close behind.  
"What about them?" someone asked Ben referring to Kate and Sawyer.  
"Let them go," Ben said, "We've got what we want now."

…..

Juliet lay in a hospital bed, Jack sitting in a chair in the corner.  
"Well Jack," Ben said coming into the stark, white room, "You saved her life."  
Jack glanced over at Juliet, still under the anesthesia, ignoring Ben.  
"Sayid died," Ben said matter of factly.  
Jack looked up at him, pain washing over his face.  
"Was there any doubt Jack?" Ben asked, "Did you think you could choose and there wouldn't be any consequences?"  
Jack stared blankly at Ben.  
"You'll do the surgery now of course," Ben said stepping closer to Juliet's bed. Jack stood up, on the other side.  
"What makes you think that?" Jack asked him.  
"Because you're one of us now. It's not like you can go back, not after what you've done," Ben explained.  
Jack glared at the man in front of him.  
"The day after tomorrow. I'll let you rest for now. Pickett will take you back to the Hydra."  
"What?" Jack asked surprised.  
"Oh, you thought I'd let you stay with her. Sorry Jack, but I have other plans for Juliet. At least for now."  
……

"Jack," Juliet mumbled as she came in and out of her morphine state.  
She was told Jack fixed her. She was told he had performed the surgery on Ben, and that it was a success. She was told Sayid had died. She was told Jack blamed her for the choice he was forced to make.  
"Jack," she whispered as a tear escaped and ran down the side of her eyes onto her pillow, "I'm sorry."  
….

"You promised me Ben," Jack yelled from behind the glass, "You promised!"  
"What do you want to go back for Jack?" Ben asked shifting slightly in his wheelchair. It had been a week since the surgery but he was starting to feel like his old self again. Jack was truly the brilliant surgeon Ben was told he was.  
"Hmm Jack?" Ben said leaning forward, wincing at the pain, "You'd only be going back to nothing special, waiting rooms and ticket lines, traffic jams and other forms of boredom."

Jack paced the room, "I've had enough excitement to last me a lifetime."  
Ben chuckled, "Yes Jack, I suppose you have."  
"You promised you'd get me off this island," Jack said, standing back at the glass wall.  
"So I did Jack," Ben said smiling up at him, "And a promise is a promise."  
…..

Juliet stood at her kitchen counter mixing ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies.  
"Now are you sure you're okay?" Amelia asked, cracking the eggs, "I don't want you to over do it."  
"I'm fine Amelia; I've been lying in bed for days now. It's good to be doing something productive again, even if it's just baking cookies," Juliet smiled although she was still breaking inside from the loss of Jack.

"Amelia," Ben's voice came from behind.  
The two women turned around to see Tom wheeling him into the kitchen.  
"This is why we need locks on our doors," Juliet mumbled under her breath.  
"Will you give Juliet and me a few minutes?"  
"Of course Benjamin. I'll just pop over to my house and see about dinner," the elder woman said before leaving.

Juliet stiffened, "What is it Ben?"  
"I have a surprise for you. A sort of welcome home from the hospital gift," Ben told her.  
"I've been home for 4 days now."  
"Yes well, a belated present then," he said as Juliet eyed him suspiciously.  
"Tom," Ben said.

Tom left only to return a minute later, leading Jack by the arm. He took the bag off his head and Jack squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light.  
"Jack," Juliet said.  
"Juliet?" he answered, "What, where am I?" Jack asked Ben in confusion. Jack grew angry as Ben sat silent, "You said you were taking me off the island, you promised if I did the surgery, you gave me your word!"  
"And I kept my word Jack," Ben said, "Why don't you explain things Juliet."

Juliet looked at Jack and immediately her heart broke for him. She stared at the ground.  
"He must have drugged you," she began.  
"He said it was so I couldn't find the island again," Jack explained.  
Juliet raised her eyes to meet his, "Jack, he didn't lie. You're not on that island anymore. You're just not where you thought you'd be. This is another island," she said choking on her emotions.  
"What?" Jack said the despair evident in his voice.  
"Welcome to your new home Jack," Ben said, "I'm sure Juliet won't mind having you stay here. I know she has the room."  
"Ben," Juliet said firmly.  
"Well you do, don't you? I'm sure there's a vacant bedroom upstairs," he said as he motioned for Tom to take him out.  
"Oh and Juliet," Ben said, pausing at the door, "I hope you like your gift because it's not returnable."


	9. Chapter 9

Cpt 9

Juliet turned to look at Jack. He stood still, slightly stunned, in her kitchen.  
"Jack," she said softly moving his way.  
"Don't," he said, his hand coming out to stop her.  
Her eyes glistened as she watched the anger rising to his surface.  
"I didn't know Jack," she pleaded.  
"No?" Jack asked with a smirk, 'Wasn't this the plan all along? To get me here? With you? Am I not your gift for being a good little girl, Juliet?"  
"No Jack," Juliet said firmly.  
She took a step further so that her body was squarely facing Jack's.  
"I don't know why Ben said that. I didn't know you were still here. I didn't ask for you."  
Jack looked deep into her eyes; his own were dark with sorrow and regret.  
"I guess you wouldn't," he said turning his back on her.

He scanned the room. Yellow walls, white lace curtains at their windows. The smell of chocolate and brown sugar filled his lungs as he took a deep breath.  
"What is that suppose to mean?" she asked looking at his tired shoulders. He ignored her, choosing to run his hand over his head instead.  
"Jack? What is that suppose to mean?" she asked again, grabbing his arm and turning him around.

Jack looked at her, determination in her blue eyes. "It means you don't really care. You never did. You and Ben. You were just stringing me along so I'd do the damn surgery!" he spat in her face.  
"That's not true," she said shaking her head and clutching at his arms, his biceps tensing at her touch.  
Jack pushed her off him, sending her backwards against a chair. She steadied herself, never once taking her eyes off him.

"I chose you Juliet. I let Sayid die and for what?" Jack asked in anger, "For what?"  
"Jack, I wanted you to run. I wanted you to be free."  
"No. You wanted to trap me. To lure me in. To make it impossible for me to leave," he screamed as she violently shook her head, the tears flowing freely now.  
"Well you won, I'm here, and in a strange way I guess I chose to be here," Jack said walking back to her and staring down into her face, "But I chose wrongly."  
Juliet sobbed as Jack backed away, not looking at her tear stained face.

"Knock, Knock," Amelia's voice came from the front hall, "Anyone home?"  
Juliet wiped her eyes as best she could, "In here," she managed to scrape out.  
"I brought you two some things," Amelia cheerily came into the kitchen.  
"Oh dear," she said seeing the state of things, "I see I'm interrupting."  
Jack glared at the strange woman before him.  
"Of course you're not," Juliet said through a strained smile.  
"I just brought over a tuna casserole for the two of you," Amelia said as Jack gave her a sideways glance.  
"Thank you," Juliet said quietly taking the dish from her friend's hands, "Amelia this is Jack, Jack, Amelia."  
"Nice to meet you Jack," she said holding out her hand.  
"Can't say the same," Jack stated flatly.  
Amelia put her hand down, "Well, I best be going. I'm sure Jack's tired and would like to settle in."  
Juliet gave a grateful glance her way.

"Oh," Amelia said turning back to look at Jack, "I almost forgot. These are for you. Some new clothes Ben told me to pass along." She said holding out a bag.  
Jack sat down in the nearest chair without a word, pressing his fingers to his temples.  
Juliet took the bag, "Thank you Amelia."  
"You're welcome dear. Have a good night."

"She's right," Jack said after Juliet had closed the front door.  
"Sorry?" she asked meekly.  
"I am tired. Is there a shower I could use?" he inquired.  
"Upstairs. First door to your right," Juliet said.  
Jack stood up and walked towards her. He grabbed the bag from her hand and went silently up the stairs.  
…….

A couple of hours later, Jack sat on one of Juliet's couches, clean, and wearing a new pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Juliet sat across from him quietly staring as the fabric stretched tightly across his toned chest. She watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath, knowing that he hated her now.

"Hello you two," Ben said, suddenly appearing before them.  
"Don't you ever knock?" Juliet snapped.  
Ben looked at her but quickly turned to Jack.  
"Why don't you come with me Jack," Ben said.  
Juliet rose from her seat, "Where are you taking him?" she demanded to know.  
"Relax Juliet. I'll have him home at a decent hour. I'm just going to show him around. Get him to feel at home here. We don't want him to be a tourist, do we?"  
Juliet frowned but Jack stood up and willingly followed Ben out the door.

"You don't seem happy Jack," Ben said as they strolled past the houses. One after another. They all looked the same. Immaculate lawns, flowers adorning the entrances. People waved, people Jack didn't know, all with happy smiles on their faces. Ben nodded politely at them.

"Why should I be happy?" Jack asked.  
"Isn't this what you always wanted Jack?" Ben asked stopping in the centre of a parquet. A white gazebo in the near distance.  
"What?" Jack asked frustration in his voice.  
"A nice neighbourhood, people who appreciate your work. A lovely home with a beautiful blonde wife waiting for you," Ben said.  
"Juliet's not my wife," Jack said.  
"No," Ben replied, dragging out the word, "But she could be. If you want. All you have to do is say the word."

Jack laughed at the audacity of Ben's words. "You just give people away like they're commodities."  
"Of course not Jack. But I can give you what you've always wanted. What you ask for," he said pausing before adding, "She is beautiful."  
"So are mountains," Jack said.  
Ben tilted his head to the side, "I'm sorry Jack, but I don't understand."  
Jack stared at the cliffs that loomed in the far distance.  
"You'd give me miles and miles of mountains when I'd ask for the sea," Jack said turning and walking back to Juliet's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chp 10

Jack walked through the maze of houses that filled the little avenues. He would have been lost, the homes all identical except for hers. Jack knew Juliet's was the one with the whimsical gnomes peppering her lawn. He laughed silently at the absurdity of them. They were so ugly but looking at the immaculate front gardens of everyone else's homes, he was grateful. At least they screamed out her individuality. At least he knew which front door to walk through.

"You can't stay here," a young girl's voice came from behind a tree.  
Jack looked to his right to see a teenager step from behind an oak. It was the same girl who had interrupted him and Juliet from their first kiss that night in the Hydra.  
"Sorry?" Jack asked tired and confused with all the mysteries.  
"You won't like it here," she said, "There's nothing to do but what He wants you to do. And the judgments are severe."  
"Who are you?" he asked taking a step closer to her but she bolted the minute he drew near. She turned back at the corner.  
"Take her Jack. Take Juliet and run. Run as far as you can," she cried out to him before disappearing around the bend.

……

Jack entered Juliet's home. She was standing, a few paces from him, in the hallway. Jack wondered if she had been waiting there the whole night. A slew of emotions swept across her face. First relief that he was safe, then hope, hope that if he had come back, maybe it was because he wanted to come back to her. The understanding, the knowing, the sadness at the resolution. Jack had only come back because he had nowhere else to go.

The tears stung at the corner of her eyes, but Juliet fought them trying to gain control. Jack stood in silence, searching her blue eyes for something, although he wasn't sure what. He could sense she wanted to say something so he waited for her to find her voice.

Juliet had a desert in her mouth. She knew this was the pivotal moment between them. Knew as he was standing before her that she must say something but her courage was selling her out. Jack let out a frustrated breath but just before he was going to give up on her, a squeak came through her lips.

"What?" he asked.  
"I," she started softly before clearing her throat. Her eyes fell to the ground, "I…"  
"Look at me if you want to talk to me," Jack said and her eyes slowly drifted up his body to his face.  
"I was waiting for a miracle. For a miracle to come. I think Jack you're," but she was cut off by him.  
"Then you waited your life away," Jack said cruelly, denying her the chance to finish.  
She stood stung by his words, her eyes pleading for just a moment. In that moment he though her heart looked as if it was shaped like a begging bowl. And he wanted to fill it; he just couldn't get past the space between them. Couldn't walk through the void of despair. Juliet lowered her eyes in defeat and Jack turned in disgust at his own love and hatred.

"You're room is ready. I put fresh sheets on the bed," Juliet said, her icy demeanor back, her posture proud once again.  
Jack walked up the stairs to bed.

……

Juliet knocked softly on Jack's bedroom door. He was sitting in the dark, his mind racing with guilt at how he treated her.

"Come in," he said turning the bedside lamp on.

Jack sat against his pillow, his chest bare, the blankets pulled up to his waist. Juliet stood in the entranceway taking him in, his body magnificent against the white of the sheets.  
"Sometimes I can't sleep, it gets so quiet here," she began.  
Jack stared at her. She was wearing a thin chemise, the outline of her body visible as the hall light shone behind her. She walked in and shut the door but for a sliver. He thought she moved light as the breeze.

"Anyway, I though you might like this. To read, in case you find yourself up," she said holding her arm outstretched. He took the book from her hand and looked at its cover.  
A Time To Kill, it read in bold white letters.  
"It's John Grisham," she said.  
"I know," he said and smiled at her, "Thank you."  
"You're welcome," Juliet said and made to turn away.  
"Juliet," Jack said stopping her. She sat beside him on the edge of the double bed.  
"Yes Jack?"  
"What do you want?" he asked her, "Tell me and I'll give it to you, if you're honest."  
"I want," she said searching the depths of her soul and looking straight into his hazel eyes.  
"I want your hands on me. I want you Jack. I want you to take this longing from my tongue."

Jack starred at her. She shone in her truth and he took her in his arms, pulling her down onto the bed and into his mouth.  
……

Jack woke in the early morning, the light stealing its way into the room from the sides of the curtains. He looked over at Juliet, asleep and naked beside him. Her hair was wild on the pillow like a sleepy golden storm. For a moment Jack was completely happy, his heart at ease. Then he thought about the girl, Alex, Juliet had said her name was. Alex had told him to take Juliet and run. He leaned over and kissed Juliet's bare shoulder. She stirred and woke.

"Jack," she said sleepily crawling into his arms.  
"Juliet," he said lifting her chin towards him, "Is there a way off this island, is there a way for us to run?"

Juliet frowned. She knew reality would come, she just didn't expect it to come crashing in on her bliss so quickly. She looked and saw the determination on Jack's face. She held a finger to his lips to hush him and nodded yes. Juliet pulled Jack's face down close to her mouth and whispered the answer in his ear.


	11. Chapter 11

**Cpt 11**

Jack and Juliet pretended nothing had changed. Juliet went about her clinical duties and Jack let Ben lead him around.  
"So Jack, have I convinced you to stay?" Ben asked him one bright day.  
Jack squinted in the sunlight, "If I say no, would you let me go?"  
Ben smiled, "You and Juliet, how are things going there? It seems you two have gotten over your initial strains."  
"It's like you said Ben," Jack told him, "She's beautiful. It's hard to ignore that when she's under your nose 24/7."  
"Ha, ha," Ben laughed, "True Jack."  
"What's true?" Juliet questioned coming up behind them.  
"I'll let Jack explain it, if you'll excuse me," Ben said before leaving them alone.

Jack turned to Juliet, the moment Ben was out of sight he pulled her into his embrace, his hands traveling down her body, resting on the small of her back.  
"I got it Jack, the schedule," Juliet whispered in his ear, letting her lips graze the skin of his cheek.  
"I don't know about this," he whispered back, rocking her slightly as he inhaled the scent of her hair. She pushed his head down, tugging his hair that had grown in over the month.  
"Come on Jack, it said in your file you had taken flying lessons," she said.  
"Yeah, but that was a while ago, I'm not sure I can do this."

Juliet starred into his eyes, "Jack, the supply plane is coming in next Tuesday. It's our one shot of getting out of here. Either you fly that Cessna or we stay here doing Ben's bidding till he decides he no longer has a use for us."  
Jack licked his lips and hugged her close once again. His fingers wrapped into her hair.  
"Okay Juliet, I'll do it for you."  
"For us," she said looking into his face.  
Jack nodded, "For us," he said and kissed her.  
……

Jack and Juliet crouched behind a wall, guns cocked and loaded in their sweaty hands. Their hearts beat quickly as they waited for the plane to come in. They could hear its approach, the engines whirling and the wind shifting.  
"Ready?" Jack asked squeezing her hand.  
"I've been ready for this for years," Juliet replied, "I was only waiting for you to show up."  
Jack smiled but then turned serious as the Dharma plane hit the small runway, slowly coming to a halt. Pickett and Tom ran up to meet the pilot, helping him unload the items.

Jack stood up and shot Tom and Pickett immediately in the back. The pilot starred wide eyed and terrified before beginning to plead for his life. Jack tilted his head in a moment of regret for this stranger's fear, before shooting him square in the chest.  
"Let's go Juliet," Jack cried.  
Juliet grabbed Jack's hand as they ran to the front of the plane. Freedom was so close.

"Of all people to betray me Juliet. I would have never picked you to be the one," Ben's voice came from behind, stopping her dead in her tracks.  
"Don't even look back," Jack told her, just get in the plane. Juliet gathered her strength as she saw the courage in Jack's eyes. She nodded at him and made to jump up into the cockpit when she heard the sound of the safety being released from Ben's gun. She turned to face Ben, her hand still in Jack's.

"How could you Juliet?" Ben asked his eyes full of genuine hurt.  
"How could I Ben? How could you?" she spat, "How could you fill my head with your lies and deceit? Use me; use so many to play your sick games!"  
"I shared my hopes with you, chose you despite your faults," Ben replied.

Juliet let go of Jack's hand and took a step closer to Ben. Jack watched her, unable to guess her intentions, or her next move. He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he had to force the urge to vomit back down his throat.  
"Hopes Ben? I believed in you. When Ethan came to me in Miami and brought me here. I believed your garbage so I stayed, trying on your life, your opinions. And what did it get me? Nothing but guilt and emptiness."

Ben's eyes filled with tears, his broken little girl had put herself back together, and Jack was the glue. He looked at the tall man, protectively standing behind her and loathed him. Ben reprimanded himself, he should have known better. After all, Jack wasn't on Jacob's list.  
"We had a vision Juliet, a dream," Ben said standing between the bodies of Tom and Pickett.  
"No Ben we didn't," she said sadly, "I simply walked into your dream and forgot to dream my own."  
Ben laughed, "And now Juliet? Haven't you simply just left mine for his?" he said to her waving his hand at Jack.

Juliet looked back at Jack, his hand was at her shoulder now and she clutched it intertwining her fingers with his. She looked back at Ben.  
"This isn't a dream Ben. Jack just came and woke me up from the nightmare."  
Ben reeled at the realization he had lost Juliet, his precious protégé. Or perhaps he never had her, never quite won her over to his side. He lifted his gun and pointed it at her. Jack immediately aimed his.  
"Don't do it Ben. I guarantee you I'm the better shot."

Ben laughed, "What are you going to do Jack, kill me?"  
"If I have to."  
Ben looked to the floor at the men at his feet, "You used tranquilizer bullets on them," Ben smirked, "Killing anyone Dr. Jack Sheppard, is not in you."  
Jack swallowed and looked down at the ground, knowing Ben was right.  
"But it's in me," Juliet said and fired her weapon.  
She recoiled as the blood began to pour from Ben's wound. As it flowed from the corner of his mouth. Juliet swayed as she watched Ben slowly fall to his knees, dying in front of her. Jack held her up, shocked at the sight. He didn't know she had put real bullets in her gun.  
"Oh God Jack, what have I done?" she asked the gun still in her limp hand, "What has he turned me into?"

Jack slowly took the gun from her hand, "Its okay Juliet. You did what you had to do. It's okay."  
Jack managed to get her into the plane's seat. He sat down in the pilot's chair and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and hoping he could remember everything he had to. Juliet was numb beside him but when he touched her cheek she responded, a delicate smile forming at the corner of her mouth.  
"You are my miracle Jack, aren't you?" she asked.  
"Yes Juliet," he told her softly, "And you're mine."  
He began the run to take off, flying over the carnage, away from the island, away from the past to Jack's and Juliet's future.

**The End.**


End file.
